Peace,Love,And Hate?
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Ian left Amy brokenhearted and empty. What heppens when someone she thought and hoped would never re-enter her life does?
1. Chapter 1

**Peace,Love,..And Hate?**

**Hey This story is Ian/Amy. If I get a lot of reviews, maybe later in the story, I might make it Dan/Natalie**

**I don't own 39 Clues... If I did, well...*Evil smile***

**Chapter 1:The Cause of all her Problems**

**Amy's POV**

I glared at my black Converse sneakers. I-_He_, was the cause of this. He was the reason I had snapped at my brother, Dan. The reason I was angrier at people who tried to help me. I was going to forget about this... this jerk. I had my own life and I'd moved on.

"Hey Amy," yelled Dan the Dweeb "Could you hand me my Ninja costume?"

I grinned as I tossed it to him. "Insert Hilarious Sarcastic comment here." I smirked

Just then my ring tone went off, _I've become so Numb, I can't feel you there, Become So tired-,_ I picked my phone up and clicked the talk button.

"Hello?" I asked .

As soon as I heard his voice, my blood ran cold and shivers ran down my spine....

**End Of chap. I don't own _Numb_** **by Linkin Park.Or Converse. BTW the person calling Amy isn't who you think it is... It's not Mr. McIntyre. XD. Review!!!!If you want the link for Amy's Converse, it's on my profile!!!~ PEACE!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peace, Love…and Hate?**

**Chapter 2: I never thought I'd See you Again**

**Hope you guys like this Chap!! BTW It's 3****rd**** person. It's easier to write. Rock Out!!!**

**Amy Cahill's face was as white as a ghost. Or maybe whiter, like the exact shade of white.**

**She quickly went into the hotel bathroom, locking the door after her.**

"**H-H-Hello?"She stammered. **_**Oh Great Amy. Stop Stuttering. It made Ian think you were an idiot.**_

"**Amy? Amy Trent?" The boy's Southern Twang rang out. He had a beautiful voice. Amy knew that personally.**

"**It's Amy **_**Cahill,**_** Alexander."Amy inwardly sighed. She and Alexander 'Alex' Smith, had been friends since well… forever. That all ended on March 17, 2007.**

*****_**Flashback***_

"_**Amy!!" Alex called.**_

_**Amy blushed, she liked Alex. A Lot. He ran up to her and spun her in a full circle .He quickly kissed her. He didn't know what he was doing. He was going out with Kristi Winters, the prettiest girl in the whole school. Unlike her pretty appearance, her heart was as cold as winter. He didn't know Amy liked him. Poor Amy didn't know he liked Kristi. **_

"_**Well, Someone's excited today."Amy said, grinning at her best friend. "What's up?"**_

"_**Oh nothing. The sky. Oh, and I'mdatingKristiWinters!"Alex said, beaming at Amy.**_

_**Amy's face was pink."W-What?" She asked softly.**_

_**Alex smiled gently at her."Well, Darlin' Maybe Kris can explain better. Kristi!!!" He called.**_

_**Kristi came quickly. She had perfect gold curls that reached her waist, dark blue, almost violet, eyes, A slender body, and designer Clothes. She held a Gucci bag in her manicured hands. She was gorgeous. Amy felt like an idiot. Amy had brown hair with red tints, that was kind of wavy, and only reached her shoulders, She had jade green eyes, was too thin, and was so poor, she didn't even own a cell phone.**_

"_**Hi," Kristi said in a soprano voice "I'm Kristi, You must be Amy. Alex told me sooo much about you!!! We can get our nails done together and all that totally fabby stuff! Any who we're gonna have sooo much fun and spend a ton of money!!!"**_

_**Amy winced at the word money. Kristi was lucky. She had a sister, a mother and father, and Oh Yeah, was a millionaire's daughter.**_

"_**I can't spend money. I don't haave any." Amy mumbled.**_

_**Kristi's lip curled. "Ohh, you're Amy Trent. The Poor girl. Your brother's like really weird. Like we, me and Alex can't hang with you anymore. It'll ruin our reps. You understand. Ta Ta" Kristi pulled Alex back inside the school to stare after them, tears filling her eyes.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"**Amy, Amy, AMY!!??" Alex yelled.**

**Amy's head popped up."What Alex?"**

"**Look, I'm sorry I left you alone but-**

"**I don't want your lame excuses Alex. Now if you'll excuse me I'll-**

**Amy was interrupted from her rant by a knock on the door. She opened the bathroom door a little to find Dan asleep on the couch. Poor Kid, he hadn't had a good night's sleep in at least 3 weeks. She switched off her phone, then went to open the door. When it was fully open, she swung it open to find Ian Kabra standing in the doorway, looking sorrowful.**

**OHHHHHHH!! Cliffy, So it wasn't Ian who called. I'm kinda debating whether to make this an Amy/OOC or Amy/Ian story. Review and Tell me What ya want! **


	3. We, Unfortunately, Meet Again

**Peace, Love…and Hate?**

**Chapter 3: We , Unfortunately, Meet Again**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Since I have like 9 stories, I need to put some on hold. I can only do 3 stories. I know I'm a pathetic idiot, for rushing into stories. Well, review and tell me the stories, you want me to continue. At the end of... a week and a half I'll tally. Sorry 4 the wait. ~Amy.**

**Amy stared at the boy in front of her. He certainly looked the same. Black hair, perfectly coiffed, as usual. Amber eyes, that mad her want to melt, looking sad. **

**"A-Amy." He said softly, nervously. His voice was silky, even as he stuttered.**

**_Why couldn't I be like 's so confident. Plus really ho- NO! Amy Hope(A/N *shrugs* Why Not?)Cahill! You will not fall for this handsome, rich, smart confident- NO!!! Are you listening to a word I said!!!???_**

**While Amy was conducting a war between herself, Ian was staring at her. "Amy?Amy? AMY!" He yelled.**

**Amy jumped a foot in the air, screaming "BUT HE"S SO HOT!!!" She stared at Ian, flushed, and asked him."Ian, why?"**

**Ian was trying, unsuccessfully, to stifle his laugh at Amy's outburst. She was so cute. "Why what, love?"**

**Amy snarled."DON'T!" **

**Ian gazed warily at her. "Don't what, sweetheart?"**

**Amy screamed.**

**Dan woke up, jumping in a ninja pose, yelling"FIRE!!! WHAT'S WRONG? WHO DIED?"**

**Amy sighed. "Don't be such a dweeb. Ian, don't call me love or sweetheart, or frankly anything besides Amy."**

**Dan gasped at the sight of the enemy. He ran to Ian, tripping over his ninja costume twice, causing Amy and Ian to burst out in laughter, and shut the door in his face.**

**Or, rather_ tried_ to.**

**A Prada shoe was wedged between it.**

**Natalie Kabra came out, looking perfect as always. She was screaming something about how her shoe was new, and look at the size of the dent in it, and how she'd sue them for everything they had, even though their stuff was old and disgusting, and how it belonged to idiot American peasants.**

**Only then did Amy notice something. " Hey, where's Nellie?"**

**Natalie took out a small cell phone screen. Nellie was there, bound and gagged.**

**"You have something we want,and if you don't give it to us, your precious babysitter, will have rather unpleasant things done to her...."**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK!!!! REVIEW, and VOTE!!**

**~Amy**


End file.
